The Masks We Wear
by SpiderPhantom
Summary: Danny is having trouble at his summer job, getting into the Coco Bongo, and his romance life. But, his life may change when he finds a odd looking wooden mask.//Horrible summary;try it anyways...Please?//Title subject to revision.


**A/N: Okay, this is a little bit of a twist of time. Vlad Masters is already mayor, Valarie and Danny already were in a relation ship, Danny is supposed to be around 15-16, but The Ultimate Enemy just happened.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Mask or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Chapter one-Introduction**

**Danny's POV:**

A…B…D…A…C…E…E…E…A…A; I checked the time again: 1:57. 10 questions left on the CATs and only 3 minutes left. This nearly cost me my family, and damn it I WILL FINISH IT! D…D…E…A…B…B…C. I checked the clock again: 1:59. I sped up: A.B. Then my pencil stopped filling in bubbles. I looked at the tip of the pencil: Broken. Then I pulled out a pocket pencil sharpener and spun the pencil in the hole like the wind!

"Times up!" Mr. Lancer shouted, causing me to jump. I quickly filled in the last bubble with what I was hoping to be the right answer, and turned in the test. I let out a sign of relief: the test was finally over and I could enjoy my summer vacation! "Daniel, you are now free to leave the school." Mr. Lancer said with a small smile. I had a huge grin and ran out of the classroom. As I was leaving, I yelled,

"Have a nice summer Mr. Lancer!" With that, I ran out of the school giving a happy, "Wahhhhhhhhoooooo!" I ran to the scooter I was using while my dirt bike was getting an oil change. I picked up my phone, and the screen read **Tucker.**

"Hello?"

"Danny, where are you? Your five minutes late!" I was confused, and didn't really know what he was talking about when it hit me in the face: my job at the Amity Park Bank!

"Crap! I'll be right over." I hung up and didn't even bother with the electric scooter. I went behind the school and went ghost. This was my fifth day on the job; my boss was to kill me if I was late for the fourth time! I still thought it was weird hat teens could work at the bank. It was because the old mayor of Amity Park thought it was a great idea for teens to get familiarized with adult jobs, and work with adults so we could prepare for the future. Tucker and I had jobs at the bank, and I don't think Sam had a job since she was stinking rich.

I flew behind a corner at the bank, and became human again. I rushed in just in time to run into my boss, Mr. Dickie. Papers flew, and I came face to face with him.

"Fenton! You're late! Ten minutes late, to be exact! This isn't school anymore, Fenton. No more tardy slips, you only get fired! One more slip up, and your out of here!" I finished picking up his papers and gave them to him.

"Sorry, Mr. Dickie. It won't happen again!"

"Make sure it doesn't!" With that, he stormed back into his office, and Tucker came up to me.

"Man, that stinks. Ghost problems?" He asked.

"Nah, just happily running around the school, I just finished the CATs." I told him.

"Hey, that's great!" Tucker said. I smiled at the thought of the finished test. I walked over to my desk, and turned my computer on. While waiting, I looked around and saw Valarie walking through the door.

"Hey Val!"

"Hey Danny, how's it going?" She said, approaching my desk.

"Not bad. I just finished my CATs…" she interrupted me before I could finish.

"That's great Danny!"

"…and if I screw up at work one more time, I'm fired."

"Oh."

"So how's being a reporter going?" I asked her.

"Better than the Nasty Burger. Plus it's kind of fun writing." She said. I smiled and opened my top desk drawer.

"Guess what I got…" I let the moment hang in the air. "Two tickets to the Humpty Dumpty concert. It took me two weeks pay, then a few days to find them, but here they are." He held up the tickets for Valarie to see. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"OH MY GOSH! Your amazing Danny!" She was so excited.

"So, what time should I come by your place?" I asked her with equal excitement.

"Oh wait, I forgot to tell you something! My cousin is coming to town! She LOVES Humpty Dumpty! Do you think you could get a third ticket?" She asked with the big eyed look.

"Oh, ummmmmmmm, actually, they're sold out; these are the only…"

"oh…" The Christmas lights on the tree started bursting out.

"…tickets… I can get." I felt bad that she couldn't bring her cousin, but I was still excited to go on a date with her.

"Oh… Well I can't just go without her…" She was beginning to look sad. I thought about it for a while, then decided to do the pathetic nice thing.

"Here… I'll tell you what. You can just go with her." I said with some disappointment. Valerie started laughing.

"Danny! I couldn't do that to you!"

"No, go ahead." I said, plastering a smile on my face.

"Oh, Danny! You are the nicest guy alive!" She pecked me on the cheek and walked away. I sighed and Tucker walked over.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… tuff luck buddy. But I've got something to cheer you up!" He pulled out a colorful pass. "Ever hear of that club, the Coco Bongo?" I shook my head. "Well our fruit-loop mayor just bought the corporation. He set one up for teens in Amity Park. I think he's trying to get the teens more on his side. Anyways, this is a pass to get in. Are you up for it?" He had a smirk on his face that only Tucker could pull off.

"I'm in." I said. Just then, Sam walked in and approached us.

"Hey Sam." Both Tucker and I said at the same time.

"Hey guys. I'm thinking of setting up a new banking account. Can you help me Danny?" I nodded, and she set her purse down, adjusting it as we spoke.

"Well, have a nice day Sam!" She frowned the whole time we spoke, and she frowned even more now. She quickly ran out of the building. I shrugged off my curiosity and kept working.

**Later, where Danny is getting his Dirt bike fixed.**

"Hey guys, I'm here for the 200cc Dirt Bike." I told them. They stupidly looked at me then said,

"That bike is going to need a lot more fixen. Yer brakes er shot. And you need a new transmission."

"WHAT! I just asked for an oil change!" I yelled angrily.

"Yeah, but you got more than you bargained fer. Just sign this, and it'll be fixed." I looked over the paper, and was surprised.

"There's no price!" I exclaimed.

"There will be!" He said with a grin. I guess I'm walking to the Coco Bongo (I've decided that I would only fly in absolute emergancies).

**The entrance to the Coco Bongo**

"Hey Danny, over here!" Tucker waved over to me, and surprisingly he had two girls with him. I guess a pass to the newest teen hangout in town puts you on the A list over summer.

"Hey Tuck."

"Ready to go in?"

"You bet." We walked to the gate, and Tucker showed his pass. I looked behind me as Tucker proceeded and said,

"Well, see you guys inside!" I was about to walk in when the gate was clipped back up. I frantically yelled,

"Tucker, Hey Tucker!" I looked back again, "Must be a mistake; I'll just go through here." I unclipped the gate and proceeded, and was stopped by the muscle man.

"NOBODY goes through the gate!" I started explaining, but he threw me behind the bushes onto the sidewalk.

"ow…" I groan and rolled over to the sidewalk, and started to standup, but stopped when a truck came by and drenched me in mud. "oh this is just great; couldn't get any better…" I mumbled to myself. A limo pulled up, and guess who came out? Sam.

"Hey Danny, are you Okay?" She said with a worried look. I shrugged and said,

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just got soaked by a truck."

"Allright, see you in the club."

"yeah, see you in the club." I whispered. I started walking the next 4 MILES home because I left my scooter at home, and those cheap mechanics still have my bike. I sighed as I walked over Amity's one and only bridge. I looked down at the river, and _saw a body in the water!_ "HANG ON BUDDY! I'M GOING GHOST!" After I was Danny Phantom, I flew off the bridge, and, yay for luck, hit my head on a rock and became human. I swam over to the body, and said,

"Hey ya okay…" I grabbed the body and it broke down into garbage. "Great. Soaked again for NOTHING!" I shifted more through it, and found an oddly shaped piece of wood. I picked it up, and it turned out to be a wooden mask.

I looked at the inside, and a small green light appear and disappeared through the inside of the mask. It tempted me to put it on.

"You sure you saw Phantom jump here?" I looked up to the voice and a bright light shone onto me. "Hey buddy, what are you doing down there?" It was a police officer.

"Just…" I tried to think of an excuse, then I looked at the mask. "Just looking for my mask!" I held it up for him to see.

* * *

**A/N: Hate it, Like it, too much like the movie? Tell me! Please review!**


End file.
